Max's love triangle dream
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: A few days after leaving the Winstrate family farm, the gang goes to sleep in a room at the pokemon center. Max has a dream that feels and looks real to him about Vivi and some other girl that he has never met before. During the dream, both girls take turns talking about Max, themselves, and each other. Max comes to a realization and then decides to speak up about himself and them.
1. Max's team meeting

After eating dinner at the pokemon center, Ash, Max, May, Brock, and Pikachu went to bed in the same room at exactly 10:02pm. It was all quiet and no one was up and about. Not a kid. Not an adult. Not even a yellow mouse. However, a certain nerdy little boy was tossing and turning in his bed. At 11:11pm is when things got really interesting for the 7 year old boy.

MAX: (talking, tossing, and turning in his bed) Not again.

MAX: (talking, tossing, and turning in his bed) I don't want any.

MAX: (talking, tossing, and turning in his bed) I don't want any.

[Max's dream begins]

Max finds himself all alone in a room at the pokemon center. Before he makes his way to the cafeteria, he sees that the time is exactly 1:12pm and sees Ash, May, Brock, and Pikachu standing a few feet in front of him. They each give him a few words of advice before he goes into the cafeteria where the unknown surprise awaits him.

MAX - "Hey everybody."

ASH, MAY, and BROCK - "Hi Max."

MAX - "Lets go into the cafeteria and get our chow on."

MAX - "I don't know about you 4, but i want a million fries."

ASH - "You can go on ahead without us, Max."

MAX - "I'm surprised to hear that you're not hungry, Ash."

ASH - "Not as surprised as you'll be when you go into the cafeteria to find your unknown surprise."

MAX - "I love the sound of that, but what do you mean?"

ASH - "Max, i just want to say that you're like a little brother to me and i believe in you, meaning that i know you'll handle your unknown surprise that's in the cafeteria like a brave big boy."

MAX - "Thanks a lot Ash."

MAX - "I too think of you as a brother, but what do you mean exactly when you say i'll be able to deal with my unknown surprise that's in the cafeteria like a brave big boy?"

ASH - "You'll find out for yourself."

BROCK - "Max, there comes a point in a male's life when he settles down with his special someone."

BROCK - "Since you're so mature for your age, your time isn't very far away my friend."

MAX - "Where are you going with this?"

BROCK - "My little friend, i want you to become strong and senstitive so you can love, comfort, and protect your special someone."

MAX - "I GET IT NOW."

MAX - "You're talking about my future starter pokemon."

BROCK - "No and don't take this the wrong way, but you're really dense when it comes to things most males know how to deal with properly."

BROCK - "I guess that's to be expected since you're a 7 year old boy."

MAX - "What's that suppose to mean?"

BROCK - "It means that you have a lot to learn about love."

MAX - "I'm still not getting what you guys are trying to tell me."

MAY - "What you need is a woman's touch, Max."

MAX - "No thanks."

May walks up to Max, gets down on her knees, and hugs him as tight as she can.

MAY (squeezing the air out of Max) - "I'm so proud of you little brother."

MAY (squeezing the air out of Max) - "You've grown up so fast and right before my eyes."

MAX (having a hard time breathing) - "Uh, that's very nice of you sis."

MAY (killing him with her love) - "You may be an annoying brat that yaks all the time, but you're the only brother i have and i love you."

MAX (getting crushed to death) - "I appreciate that and all, but you're killing me with you love, May."

MAY (killing him with her love) - "I believe in you Max and i know you can rise to the occasion with your unknown surprise."

MAX (turning purple and getting crushed to death) - "Let go of me!"

ASH - "Calm down May!"

ASH - "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM."

MAY (killing him with her love) - "Whops!"

MAY (killing him with her love) - "Sorry Max."

She stands up and releases Max from her arms. He falls at her feet and lays on the floor for a few seconds, lifeless. His color begins to come back.

MAY (looking down at Max) - "MAX, ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?"

MAX (barely talking and laying on the floor) - "Yes!"

MAX (barely talking and laying on the floor) - "I'm still alive."

MAX (laying on the floor) - "What a stupid question."

MAY (looking down at Max) - "Sorry about that."

MAY (looking down at Max) - "I guess i got a little carried away."

Max gets up and stands up.

MAX - "Duh!"

Pikachu walks up to Max and gives him a few words of advice.

PIKACHU - "Pika pika pika pika pi pik pika pikachu."

PIKACHU (translation) - "Be true to yourself and to the 2 people waiting for you in the cafeteria."

MAX - "That's great advice and all pikachu, but i can't understand a word you just said."

ASH - "If i had to guess i would say that pikachu is trying to tell you to prosper and remain true to yourself always."

MAX - "I will and thank you pikachu."

PIKACHU - "Pika pikachu."

PIKACHU (translation) - "You're welcome."

Pikachu runs back to Ash and hops on his shoulder.

ASH - "Well Max, it's time for you to face your challenge in the cafeteria."

Everybody clears the way for Max to walk to the cafeteria.

MAX - "UNKNOWN CHALLENGE, I'M COMING FOR YOU."

MAX - "Thank you everybody and wish me luck gang."

Max runs past them and continues to the cafeteria.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Even though it's only a dream, it feels and looks real to Max and as he rushes off into an unknown challenge, one can only wonder what challenge awaits him and what the outcome will be. Keep reading!**


	2. Vivi's wish

Max finally makes it to the cafeteria and becomes shocked to see that it's empty except for himself and 2, 7 year old girls. One being the flirtatious girl from his past, Vivi, and one that he's never met before. The girls are sitting at the same table with an empty chair that's for Max. They stare at him and he stands in front of them, motionless.

MAX - "Have you 2 been waiting for me?"

VIVI - "It's good to see you, Max."

Vivi had her same brownish purple hair, her same blue shirt tie, her same yellow shirt, her same pink skirt, her same light purple socks, and her same red shoes.

MAX - "I guess i could say the same to you, but why are you here and who's this?"

CRYSTAL - "My name is Crystal."

Crystal is a 7 year old girl with blueish purple hair, a long orange and yellow skirt, pink socks, and orange and white shoes.

CRYSTAL - "It's nice to meet you, Max."

MAX - "It's nice to meet you too, Crystal."

VIVI and CRYSTAL - "Please sit down, Max!"

Max sits down in front of Vivi and Crystal. Vivi and Crystal are sitting next to each other.

MAX - "So what now?"

VIVI - "It's very simple."

CRYSTAL - "We want you to tell us which one of us you want as your girlfriend."

MAX - "Did May and Brock put you 2 up to this?"

VIVI - "They had nothing to do with this meeting."

VIVI - "Here's how this will work."

VIVI - "I'll speak first about why you should choose me as your girlfriend, then Crystal will go next, and then finally, you'll make your announcement about which one of us you want as your girlfriend."

VIVI - "Makes sense, doesn't it?"

MAX - "Uh, not really."

MAX - "I kinda came here because i wanted to eat some fires."

MAX (getting out of his chair slowly) - "It kinda looks like i came at the wrong time, so i'll just be going now."

VIVI and CRYSTAL - "SIT BOY!"

MAX (sits back down quickly) - "DON'T KILL ME!"

VIVI - "Ha ha!"

VIVI - "Please just listen to both of us and go along with this plan of our's."

MAX - "Fine, but i won't like it."

VIVI - "First of all, i just wanted to say i'm sorry for how i reacted when your friend's corphish beat my maril in our pokemon battle."

MAX - "I forgive you."

VIVI - "I don't really hate you and i'm sorry if i hurt you."

MAX - "I don't hate you either and i got over quickly."

VIVI - "I fell in love with you when i first laid my eyes on you."

VIVI - "You were just this cute boy with the big goofy glasses, siting at my table, when i decided to make a move on you with a glass of water."

MAX - "I remember."

VIVI - "I also remembered how you promised me that you would give me a good battle and that meant a lot to me."

MAX - "That's good to know."

VIVI - "I'm not claiming to be perfect, but you belong to me and only me and not this purple haired stranger."

CRYSTAL - "MY HAIR IS BLUEISH PURPLE."

VIVI - "SO WHAT?"

MAX - "Girls!"

VIVI and CRYSTAL - "WHAT?"

MAX - "We were trying to have a professional romantic discussion with each other."

VIVI - "Anyways, if you do choose me as your girlfriend, i will learn how to cook for you and i'll give you all the water you could possibly want."

MAX - "I don't want a girlfriend just to have someone give me water and cook for me."

MAX - "I am not that kind of boy."

VIVI - "Understood, but the food and water are just the tip of the ice berg."

MAX - "You mean there's more you can give me?"

VIVI - "So much more, my love."

VIVI - "If you decide to become my boyfriend, i'll show you how soft my lips are."

MAX (blushing) - "I'd rather not find out."

VIVI - "Playing hard to get just makes you look cuter."

MAX (blushing) - "I'm not trying to play hard to get."

MAX (blushing) - "It's just that these statements of love are really making me feel uneasy."

VIVI - "I just can't seem to help myself when it comes to you, Max."

MAX - "Also, i don't really have much to give back to you."

VIVI - "That doesn't concern me."

MAX - "What do you mean?"

VIVI - "Max, i'm not after your money honey."

VIVI - "I'm after you."

Vivi then blows a kiss at Max. His face starts turning red again.

MAX (blushing) - "You said that in a very threatening way, Winstrate."

VIVI - "I won't lie to you Max."

VIVI - "I can be a bad little girl sometimes."

CRYSTAL - "Which is why you're bad for Max."

VIVI - "SHUT UP!"

MAX - "Settle down already!"

VIVI - "My wish is for you and me to be boyfriend and girlfriend and maybe get married some day too."

VIVI - "Even though i lied to you about hating you, there was one thing i told the truth about."

MAX - "I'm listening."

VIVI - "I fell for you when i first laid my eyes on you."

VIVI - "I fell in love with the cute boy with the big goofy glasses, siting at my table."

VIVI - "That's all i wanted to say to you, Max."

TO BE CONTINUED!

**For a 7 year old girl, Vivi sure has a seductive side. It's stories like this that get you people thinking that Vivi may have a bad temper and a flirting addiction. What kind of 7 year old girl Crystal is remains to be seen. One thing is for sure though, Max is in a very rare situation for a 7 year old boy. How he will get out of it will be the key to passing this test of love. Keep reading!**


	3. Crystal's wish

Crystal is about to begin to state facts about herself and reasons why she should be Max's girlfriend and why he should choose her over Vivi. Max starts to hate the fact that his curiousity and appetite drove him to walk into the cafeteria.

CRYSTAL - "Now it's my turn to speak."

VIVI - "Make it snappy, Crystoll."

CRYSTAL - "MY NAME IS CRYSTAL AND DON"T INTERRUPT ME ANYMORE!"

MAX - "I'm getting hungrier, so let's get on with this odd romantic discussion girls."

CRYSTAL - "Believe it or not Max, but i've met Professor Oak and his grandson Gary in person."

VIVI - "Here comes the crystal clear lies."

CRYSTAL - "QUIT MAKING FUN OF MY NAME!"

MAX - "How, when, and where did this happen?"

CRYSTAL - "It happened very recently and he came to Sayda island to see what project Gary was working on."

MAX - "What was the big project?"

CRYSTAL - "An ancient pokemon egg that hatched into an aerodactyl."

MAX - "Keep talking my interesting Crystal."

CRYSTAL - "When i first saw Professor Oak, i made a comment that the great Professor Oak wasn't so great and that he was just a plain old grandpa."

MAX - "UNTRUE!"

MAX - "THE GREAT PROFESSOR OAK IS A MAN OF IMMENSE INTELLIGENCE."

CRYSTAL - "Okay okay!"

CRYSTAL - "Moving on, i have a bossy over protective big sister named Dora who is head of the Sayda Lab."

MAX - "I can relate to you when it comes to having a bossy over protective big sister."

MAX - "My sister May has a bad habit of threatening to beat me up when i don't do as she says and she has a bad habit of panicing almost every time we get seperated from each other, due to team rocket or other reasons."

CRYSTAL - "You don't say."

MAX - "That's one thing we have in common."

CRYSTAL - "I'm happy to hear that you understand me."

CRYSTAL - "Anyways, i asked if they mentioned that i was the one who took the fossil egg or if they were taking credit for everything."

CRYSTAL - "Professor Oak said that they needed to find the aerodactyl since it could be dangerous if it crosses the ocean."

CRYSTAL - "I told them that my bestest friends would help them out."

MAX - "Who were your bestest friends?"

CRYSTAL - "Out by the ocean, i whistled to a group of lapras and told them to inform me if aerodactyl tried to leave the island."

CRYSTAL - "The Lapras didn't know what an aerodactyl was, so i gave them a face manga impression."

CRYSTAL - "After they swam away, i gave another whistle and a group of farfetch'd appeared."

CRYSTAL - "I told them to search for aerodactyl and Professor Oak was nice enough to say that i will make an excellent trainer some day."

MAX - "WOW!"

MAX - "If Professor Oak said it, then it must be true."

MAX - "Crystal, i know without a doubt that one day you'll be an excellent pokemon trainer."

MAX - "After all, you are queen of the island pokemon."

CRYSTAL (blushing) - "Thank you and i hope that one day, you'll become my king, so we can rule over the island together."

CRYSTAL - "Anyways, 2 people named Butch and Cassidy tried to steal aerodactyl with a helicopter, but Gary's dodrio and my Ivysaur sent them flying into outer space."

MAX - "Good for you 2."

CRYSTAL - "Thanks!"

CRYSTAL - "Afterwards, as aerodactyl was eating some fruit, me and the group snuck up on it."

CRYSTAL - "It spotted us and stood its ground, so me and Gary ran forward and tried to convince it that we were friends with pokemon."

CRYSTAL - "Umbreon, Dodrio, Ivysaur, and the Farfetch'd came forward to confirm this."

CRYSTAL - "Gary told it that they trust and care for each other and that they wanted to be its friend."

CRYSTAL - "Aerodactyl stoped to consider this, but then stood its ground again."

CRYSTAL - "Professor Oak was now unsure about the plan, but Gary walked forward to offer the fruit to aerodactyl."

CRYSTAL - "Though aerodactyl was scared, Gary managed to get it to eat the fruit."

CRYSTAL - "This made it happy and it became friendly towards us.

CRYSTAL - "After it was all over, Gary said he wanted to research extinct pokemon and Dora offered him a job."

CRYSTAL - "As Professor Oak and Gary were by the boat, i headed over to them and asked if he would come back."

CRYSTAL - "He assured me that he would and Tracey gave a sketch of Ivysaur to me."

CRYSTAL - "I loved it and still love it."

CRYSTAL - "As everyone waved goodbye, while the boat was sailing slowly, Professor Oak told me to look after aerodactyl and i told him that he was the coolest."

MAX - "WOW!"

MAX - "That was a great story."

VIVI - "I agree."

CRYSTAL - "Veve, you're just saying that to get on Max's good side."

VIVI - "I AM NOT AND MY NAME IS VIVI."

MAX - "I believe you, Vivi."

VIVI - "Thank You!"

CRYSTAL - "I do too."

VIVI - "WELL WELL WELL, the crystal lying queen is now doing what she accused me of doing a moment ago."

CRYSTAL (pissed off) - "QUIT MAKING FUN OF MY NAME ALREADY!"

VIVI - "Certainly your highness."

MAX - "You girls need to chill out."

VIVI - "We will."

CRYSTAL - "On one condition."

MAX - "What's that?"

VIVI and CRYSTAL - "Tell us who you want as your girlfriend and why!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Uh oh is what Max thought to himself after hearing that request from both girls. Crystal's story about her, Oak, Dora, and Gary certainly impressed Max. She is almost as good as Vivi when it comes to flirting with Max. However, she is a heck of a lot better at communicating with pokemon than Vivi is. With Max's turn to speak finally here, one can't help but wonder what is going through the 7 year old boy's mind and what he'll say to both girls that are in love with him. Keep reading!**


	4. Max's undying wish

The final part of the 3 way conversation has arrived and Max has been put in a serious position. The idea of him having to pick between Vivi and Crystal makes him want to vomit with fear. However, the 7 year old little dude is use to facing danger head on, just not when the threat is 2 jealous girls arguing over him.

MAX - "Vivi and Crystal, here's the deal."

MAX - "I'm sorry to say this, but i can't give you girls what you want from me."

CRYSTAL - "What exactly are you saying?"

MAX - "There are some fundamental circumstances that suggest the notion of a serious romantically based relationship would be highly illogical and just plain unnecessary."

VIVI - "I don't have a clue about what you just said."

CRYSTAL - "Max, you're such a geek and a nerd."

CRYSTAL - "I still love you nerd boy."

MAX - "I'm not a geek."

VIVI - "For such a bad small cute boy, you sure do know a lot of big words, Max."

MAX - "I am not a bad little boy anymore."

VIVI - "And i'm not a sore loser anymore."

CRYSTAL - "I'm not a toddler anymore."

MAX - "Good for you 2."

MAX - "Allow me to rephrase what i've just told you."

MAX - "I can't grant either of your wishes."

VIVI - "Are you saying what we're thinking you're saying?"

CRYSTAL - "Because if you are, i'm gonna cry."

MAX - "Crystal, i am not worth crying over."

MAX - "My wish and my desire is to have eternal peace of mind one day and to get back someone i loved."

VIVI and CRYSTAL - "I'll give you what you want, if you give me what i want."

MAX - "No!"

MAX - "You 2 can't do it for me."

VIVI - "I think i'm going to have a heart attack."

CRYSTAL - "I think i'm going to cry."

MAX - "I think i'm bored."

CRYSTAL - "The answer you're giving us is so not crystal clear."

MAX - "I tried to make my answer as clear as cleaning fluid."

VIVI - "How did you think i was going to react to the answer you just gave me?"

CRYSTAL - "Same with me."

MAX - "Not so excellent."

VIVI - "Help us to understand why you gave us an answer like that!"

CRYSTAL - "The answer and explanation you gave us was barely crystal clear at all."

VIVI - "First you say you don't want either of us and then you tell both of us that you want peace of mind and that we can't give it to you."

CRYSTAL - "That kind of answer and explanation wasn't even close to being as clear as cleaning fluid."

MAX - "You 2 are asking for to much from me."

MAX - "Also, i'm not boyfriend material."

MAX - "On another topic, i don't think i can even be friends with you 2."

VIVI and CRYSTAL - "WHAT!"

MAX - "The reason i say this is because of the way you 2 have acted today."

MAX - "Not that i'm mad at you 2, but i don't like clingly jealous girls."

MAX - "I hate jealousy more than i hate vegetables."

VIVI and CRYSTAL - "YOU'RE ADDING INSULT TO INJURY."

MAX - "Lets not get our blood pressure way up into the clouds."

VIVI and CRYSTAL - "IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT."

VIVI - "How about a truce, Crystal?"

CRYSTAL - "A truce it is."

Vivi and Crystal shake hands.

VIVI - "Max, you're going to pay for breaking our hearts."

CRYSTAL - "Big time."

VIVI - "And it won't be pretty like us."

CRYSTAL - "It's just like the saying goes."

VIVI and CRYSTAL (throughly pissed off) - "HADES HAS NO FURY, LIKE A GIRL'S WRATH."

MAX (sweating with fear) - "What's that suppose to mean?"

VIVI and CRYSTAL (throughly pissed off) - "We'll show you in your arm."

Vivi and Crystal each grab a fork on the table, get up from their seats, and start approaching Max very slowly. Vivi is slowly walking towards Max from his left side and Crystal is walking up to him, very slowly, on his right side. Max screams with fear at the top of his lungs.

MAX (screaming and almost about to pee his pants off with fear) - "DON'T KILL ME!"

MAX (screaming and almost about to pee his pants off with fear) - "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Just before Vivi and Crystal was about to attack Max, a big bright light appeared in front of him and covered him.

[Max's dream ends]

Max feels something touching his right cheek and when he opens his eyes, he's horrified to see May giving him a wet kiss on his right cheek.

MAX: (horrified) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

MAY: Oh, i'm happy that your nightmare is over, Max.

MAX: To bad i'm waking up to another one.

MAY: I was just trying to make you feel better.

MAX: You didn't have to slobber all over me, woman.

MAY: Well excuse me for trying to wake you up from your screaming.

BROCK: Calm down.

ASH: What were you dreaming about, Max?

MAX: Homicidal females.

BROCK: Really?

MAX: Yes!

MAX: I did learn a lesson from it all.

ASH: What's that?

MAX: Never make a jealous girl mad.

MAX: If you do, you'll end up with a fork in your arm.

ASH: Disturbing!

BROCK: Maybe!

MAY: Need we say more?

MAX: No need.

MAY: Now lets go back to sleep!

MAX, ASH, and BROCK: Right!

THE END!

**FACT: Crystal is an actual pokemon character from the pokemon chronicles episode 15, ****Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl. Max now probably has a phobia of jealous females. I bet you all can't blame him after what he experienced. I hope all of my fellow authors and readers out there enjoyed ****my 4 chapter 7yearoldshipping pokemon story. I don't mean to brag, but this shipping is very orignal. ****Please give me your reviews for each chapter! Thank You!**


End file.
